


[Podfic] Mating Snarl

by AxeMeAboutAxinomancy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, First Time, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Read by the Author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy/pseuds/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/769283">Mating Snarl</a>, read by the author. Sequel to Wild Kingdom (<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/603162">text</a>, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/905356">podfic</a>). Part 2 of the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/43022">Lions</a> series. </p><p>He took a lot of trouble, and <i>time,</i> getting John to kiss him, and he had rather assumed that once there was kissing, the rest would just follow. But it didn't.</p><p><i>Why </i>didn't it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Mating Snarl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mating Snarl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/769283) by [AxeMeAboutAxinomancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy/pseuds/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy). 



**Length** : 25:30  
 **Rating** : Explicit  
  
 **Download** (23.3MB):

[Jinjurly Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/mating-snarl)

Or

[mp3 file](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/rdn6hhn0b7hhq7s/MatingSnarl.mp3) (mediafire)

[m4b file](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/pr2b8yw3y77qnh6/Mating_Snarl.m4b) (mediafire)

  
Or

[mp3 file](http://www.sendspace.com/file/499ty1) (sendspace)

[m4b file](http://www.sendspace.com/file/p80cmj) (sendspace)

  
Or

[mp3 file](https://rapidshare.com/files/2969273915/MatingSnarl.mp3) (rapidshare)  
[m4b file](https://rapidshare.com/files/3757394340/Mating%20Snarl.m4b) (rapidshare)


End file.
